During casting of metal from pouring vessels the pouring stream of molten metal may be shielded with a protection tube, called a ladle shroud. Such shrouds are commonly supported in front of the pouring gate by means of a holding device consisting of a supporting ring, supporting fork and supporting lever. When such holding devices are used in connection with a linear or rotary slide gate at the vessel outlet however, movement of the slide gate has resulted in imparting a rotary movement to the ladle shroud and consequently to the collector nozzle gate. Apart from being a source of wear for the refractory parts this also involves the risk of disengaging said parts from their supports.
It is the object of this invention to provide a new holding device for ladle shrouds which will avoid the above mentioned drawbacks of the known holding devices.